


The Cell on the Corner

by Cheese_Fairies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drabble, Gen, It's a whole lotta rambling people, Monologue, Post-Canon, self aware character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_Fairies/pseuds/Cheese_Fairies
Summary: "What would happen if a someone knew they were a character?" Nothing good, I promise. You'll end up like her, on the corner.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Kudos: 1





	The Cell on the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

“Hello there, child. I have a wonderful story for you today,” said the old woman crouching within the grey walls of concrete brick she’d been imprisoned in. 

“It is about faery-folk and magic, little one, don’t you want to hear the tale?”

People rushed past as if she’d said nothing, as if the cell on the corner didn’t exist, as if their children hadn’t laid next to her, when she sat in the park under the sycamore trees, and listened to the fables she spoke with bright eyes. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, now, as she sat there calling out to her audience. A little girl was watching from across the street, but she was as scared as the rest of them and did not dare come any further. 

“Author,” the woman said, with more authority and less sweetness than before, and stared up at the roof of her cell as if she could see beyond the sky, “tell me, is this supposed to be a punishment?” 

The father of a young boy hurried past, pulling his son quickly behind him. 

“It’s not, you know.” she muttered, and crawled into the corner of her cell. “He deserved to die, the world doesn’t revolve around one person! I want to share my side, too, but we only ever focused on his! How he was struggling, how was he feeling, how he had problems he couldn’t fix right away! Guess what! I had feelings and experiences and I sure as hell struggled, but he didn’t care, so neither did you!” 

The street emptied fast as her voice crescendoed into a manic shout and she laid on her back glaring murderously up at the grey ceiling. 

“They never once in my goddamn life got better and what do we focus on? How he saved the world and how he overcame his problems. My problems only got worse and now I’m locked up because he screwed up and it turns out even a main character can die when they overdose one too many times! I didn’t do anything and you know it, author, you created me and you created his story and you were the one who killed him! Not me-” the glare turned into a grimace as tears leaked out of her wrinkled eyes and she curled into a ball in the center of the concrete- "never me." 

The little girl must've been long gone now, helpless and frightened within the dirty streets. 

"Never me, author, I loved him and- and I had problems no one cared about that I couldn’t solve myself, sure, but I never once wished him dead, even as you ignored me and told me I wasn’t as important and killed my best friend to show the readers his emotional depth-" she curled even tighter around herself, squeezing away the memories as a sponge squeezes out water- “and then you never let anyone know the grief I felt. You wrote his story, you wrote my actions that night!”

In fact, the little girl was still there, not twenty feet away from the cell, wondering who "Author" killed and why they'd pinned the blame on the storyteller.  
-  
Although her questions are just as important as yours, reader, my hands grow tired and my eyes weak. Goodbye, child, and remember that you are the storyteller, the author, the main character, and the spectators all at once. Resolve your conflicts and let yourself out of the cell, let yourself imagine, child, and you will see some truth.


End file.
